


Zone Six

by casesandcapitals



Series: DustRunner!Verse [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals





	Zone Six

Party blinks. The sun is streaming through the window and right into his eyes. He lifts a hand to cover his face.  
"Ah, fuck," he growls. He's sore all over, covered in stiff bandages. He bolts upright, everything coming back to him.  
"Ghoul? Kid?!"  
"M'right here, Party. Right here."  
Suddenly Ghoul is there, his hands landing gently on Party's face. His fingers skip over Party's skin, leeching the pain from where ever they touch.  
"Ghoul, Ghoul," Party pants, frantic. "You got shot. What happened? Where's Kobra and Jet? Where are we?"  
"Calm down, baby. Calm down. We're at a hide out of the Doc's and everyone's fine. I'm fine. It was just a graze, ya know? Try to breathe, okay? You're in rough shape."  
Party's eyes finally focus on Ghoul's face. There's a white bandage taped to his skin, starting at his cheekbone and ending at the corner of his mouth.  
"Your face," Party mutters, reaching up to touch the bandage. Ghoul winces at the pressure.  
"Just a graze," Ghoul repeats, pulling Party's hand away gently. "Don't worry, it'll just make me look more handsome than I already was." He chuckles then stops quickly, wincing again.  
Party's face crumples in pain.  
"I told you, Ghoul. I ordered you not to come after me."  
Ghoul's expression turns sour, angry. "How dare you," he growls. "You think I wouldn't come after you? I'd follow you anywhere, Poison." He shakes his head. "How dare you go off and leave me behind."  
An echo of pain flits across Ghoul's face, and Party's heart clenches.  
"I'm so- I'm so sorry, Ghoulie," Party whispers. "I'm sorry. I'll never leave you behind again. I know I can't take back what I did, but I promise you-"  
"Shut up, you fucking idiot," Ghoul growls. He leans forward and presses his mouth against Party's. He gasps and pulls away, hand coming up to press against his bandage.  
"Careful," Party mutters, a small smile spreading across his bruised face. "I'm not going anywhere."  
"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," Ghoul says, chuckling softly. He leans forward and kisses Party softly, one hand in his bright red hair.  
"I'm never leaving you," Party mumbles against his lips. "Never again."

The End.


End file.
